Sasuke's firsts
by obeytherandomness
Summary: sequel to Naruto's firsts, BUT you don't have to read Naruto's firsts if you just want to read this one. if you do want to read both stories than i recommend you read Naruto's firsts first. this is about Sasuke's firsts.
1. the first smile

The first time he ever saw Naruto smile was a couple of days after his clan had been murdered by his own brother.

It was the day after he checked out of the hospital against the doctor's advice, not that he really needed to stay as long as he really did, and he was already annoyed. He had passed by his home only to find that there was a whole bunch of people he had never met. They were still cleaning the dead bodies and blood out of the homes. He had heard that they only recently started cleaning it because they had to investigate to try and find the culprit. Not that they needed to. He had been pretty adamant about how his brother was the person that destroyed his life, but they didn't believe him because, apparently, kids have large imaginations and like to use them to try to explain something bad happening. They thought he had a grudge against his older brother. Oh yeah, he hated his brother, but not because he was jealous. While he was passing his home all the people seemed to stare at him with pitying eyes.

He had arrived at the school that day and was immediately bombarded with all of the teachers telling him how sorry they were for him. He was thankful that none of the students understood what was going on so they couldn't treat him any differently. At least he hoped. The moment he walked into the room his own teacher was right on top of him with all these questions about if he was okay and asking him if he needed anything. He hated it. He wanted them to leave him alone.

"There's a fight!" yelled one of the students pointing outside.

"Damn it!" yelled the teacher as he turned to see the fight with some of the older students. He turned back to Sasuke and very politely said, "Would you please sit down Sasuke?" He left the room rather quickly and Sasuke went and slumped into his seat.

"Hey Sasuke!" yelled on of them, more loudly than he probably meant it to be, before he could even get comfortable, "Where ya' been?"

Sasuke groaned and laid his head down as his classmates made up different reasons why he was absent. It only continued for a few seconds before a loud sound of someone's chair scraping against the ground as they got up. Everyone turned to stare at the source of the noise and Sasuke could hardly resist the temptation to do the same. He didn't have to resist for long because soon the blonde haired boy, he thought he remembered his name being Naruto, that sat in the darkest corner of the whole class. He was actually surprised by how bright the kid looked in the sunlight. Naruto went straight to the front desk and put a tack that he found on the desk onto the teacher's chair.

Sasuke had a fleeting thought that maybe Naruto was doing this just for him and he didn't even get angry. Immediately he crushed that thought and watched as Naruto turned to the rest of the class. His face was emotionless as usual until he turned to Sasuke. Sasuke was more than shocked when Naruto's face lit up into a bright smile. Not one filled with pity, but one of happiness and pride that a child would show to someone he looked up to when he did something he thought he should be proud of. For a moment he felt happy that Naruto looked up to him. Sasuke shook his head briefly and glared at the boy trying to convince himself that he was not worthy of anyone's respect, but he immediately regretted it when Naruto's face fell back into the emotionless expression he always had and he simply went back to his own dark seat.

The teacher came in soon after and gave the class a suspicious look since he didn't have to tell them to calm down so he could start class. The teacher sat down and immediately shot out of his seat as the class erupted into fits of laughter. Honestly, Sasuke was surprised that the class was able to hold out as long as they did. He couldn't resist the temptation to turn and see if Naruto was laughing, but the boy didn't even look happy about it. Actually he seemed pretty upset about it. He only got to see Naruto's face for a moment before Naruto threw his arms up to cover his face and had a tack imbedded into his arm. Sasuke held back his gasp as he turned to see his teacher, who was red in the face, start yelling at Naruto as though he was a monster. That was also the first time he ever saw someone treat Naruto that way.

* * *

><p>so this is the first of 6 chapters for this story...i'm on a trip and have nothing to do, but write so i thought i would upload this...hope you like it<p> 


	2. the first fight

The first time he fought with Naruto was when the girls started trying to confess to him.

He was heading to his favorite training spot to get rid of some of the frustration that he had felt for quite some time now. He had been slowly working away at the frustration every time he went to train, but it seemed to be one step forward and two steps back as people kept bothering him with their pity filled worry. The training spot he was heading to now was out in the woods that he used to go to all the time with Itachi. He was only halfway there when a girl that he didn't even care to recognize jumped in front of him. "S-Sasuke," she whispered shyly, "I-I was w-wondering i-if you would like to g-go out with m-me?"

"No," he said rather bluntly.

He tried to walk around her, but then she just jumped in front of him, losing all of her shyness and said, "Why not?" but before he could even answer she said, "Oh it must be because you want to wait until I am old enough to start dating. You're such a gentleman." Sasuke rolled his eyes and tried to walk around her again, but again she stepped in his way and said, "Don't worry Sasuke I will wait for you."

"Sasuke!" yelled a voice that he didn't recognize at all. He turned around to find Naruto standing before him with his kunai out and an angry expression on his face. "I can't believe you're stealing all the attention!" Naruto's voice was rather ragged as he had probably not used it that much in years, but Sasuke actually thought it fit the quiet boy better than the silence did. He rushed forward and Sasuke rolled his eyes at his vain attempt at an attack. As soon as Naruto got close enough he thrust his fist forward. He was surprised to see that Naruto actually saw the attack coming and, if he had been just a little bit faster, would have been able to dodge the attack. However he was not just a little bit faster so he did not dodge the attack and Sasuke nicked him in the stomach so he fell to the floor gasping and clutching his stomach.

"You're so cool Sasuke-kun!" the girl squealed in his ear.

"Don't turn your back on me," growled Naruto, "I'm not done with you yet!" Sasuke was again surprised when Naruto was able to stand without any signs of the damage he had caused when he hit Naruto. Naruto didn't even hestitate before he was attacking again, but this time Sasuke flipped him over his shoulder and onto the ground putting himself on top of Naruto and a kunai at his neck.

Naruto didn't even flinch as the dangerous object was pressed against his neck. He just stared into Sasuke's eyes as though he was searching for something. He must have found whatever he was looking for because his face lit up in a smile. That's when Sasuke realized that the frustration that had been his plague for the last couple of days was all, but disappeared.

"You'll never beat me Dobe," he said to the boy.

Just as he was getting up he heard Naruto mutter, "Don't call me that teme." That was also the first time Naruto ever called him teme.

* * *

><p>chapter 2 of 6. i hope you like it<p> 


	3. the first time he was too close

The first time he realized that he was too close to Naruto was when he almost died stopping the masked man from killing Naruto.

Sasuke stood frozen in the middle of a house of glass mirrors watching as the masked man began to laugh maniacally. He hadn't made it in time. He wasn't able to save Naruto's life. Naruto now lay on the ground with a pained expression as his breath slowed to a stop. Naruto was dying and he could do nothing about it. That man was still laughing and laughing and he hated it. He felt useless because he could not move fast enough. "You're weak little brother," Itachi said behind him, but he could not turn to face him, "Run away. Run away and live so that you can fight me later. Run away." Naruto lay on the ground and he wasn't breathing and that man was still laughing. That man was still laughing and Sasuke hated it. Now Itachi joined into the laughing and Sasuke hated them both. He wanted to kill them both, but he could not turn to Itachi and he could not turn to the man. He could only look at Naruto laying on the ground and not breathing. No, no, no, no no no nononono NO! He had to save Naruto. He was supposed to save Naruto. If he could move just a bit faster he would be able to stop that man from killing Naruto. Just a little farther and he would make it, but no he wasn't fast enough. The needles pierced his skin leaving Naruto to jerk in pain. Naruto was gasping for air. The man was laughing. Sasuke couldn't breathe. He wanted the man dead. He would kill the man. He attacked the man, but the man disappeared into the house of the mirrors. Naruto was still gasping for air. Needles passed him to pierce Naruto's body again. Naruto's eyes were open. Naruto could not breathe. Naruto was gasping and gasping for air, but he couldn't breathe. Naruto couldn't get air into his lungs. The man just kept throwing more and more needles, but Naruto kept gasping for air with his eyes wide open. He had to save Naruto. He had to stop that man. The masked man was standing over Naruto with a kunai raised and ready to pierce his heart. Naruto was breathing, but he could not move out of the way. He had to save Naruto no matter what. He through a kunai at the masked man, but it hit his mask and was repelled. The mask broke into pieces and then Sasuke saw his brother behind the mask with an evil grin. And then the kunai was in Naruto's chest and Naruto couldn't move and Naruto couldn't breathe and Naruto was dying and he could do nothing about it. He couldn't breathe. Naruto was dead. He couldn't breathe. Naruto couldn't breathe. He couldn't save Naruto. He couldn't stop Itachi. Naruto was dead. Naruto wasn't breathing. Naruto was dead. Naruto wasn't moving. Naruto was dead. Naruto's eyes were closed. Naruto was dead.

Sasuke's eyes shot open as he woke from his sleep. For a moment he couldn't breathe as he tried to figure out where he was. He couldn't remember what happened. The only thing he could remember was that lingering feeling that he had to save Naruto. When he looked around he found that he was in a small room with beige colored walls. No one was in the room with him and he was attacked by the overwhelming urge to find out if Naruto was okay. He tried to sit up, but before he was even an inch off the floor a searing pain rushed through his back and burned his neck. He groaned as he let himself fall back to the immediately after he heard someone moving in the room next to his. Whoever it was opened the door to their room and came straight to his. He hoped it wasn't Sakura coming to fawn over him.

The door opened to reveal golden hair and an unusually expressionless face with sky blue eyes. Naruto silently walked into the room and, as quietly as he could, closed the door behind him. Naruto looked so much taller while Sasuke lay on the ground and he stood on the door and he looked so much more mature with his face expressionless like that. He had to hold back a sigh of relief when he saw that Naruto was barely even injured, but then his worry was replaced by anger. He had risked his life to save this stupid boy when he should have been trying to stay alive so that he could kill Itachi. Naruto had distracted him from his goal and now he was angry at Naruto for it.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with concern written all over his eyes, but not his face. His face was still without expression.

"What are you doing here?" he growled letting his anger take hold of him.

"You died in front of my eyes," he shrugged with what looked like nonchalance. Sasuke, who had watched Naruto before Naruto began to smile all the time, knew how to read Naruto's expressionless face and he was certain that he saw pain in fear in that expression. He had to wonder why Naruto was always happy nowadays.

He stared at Naruto for a few moments because he knew how Naruto felt since he felt the same only a few seconds ago after seeing Naruto die in his dream. Naruto stared back waiting for an answer so he finally decided to say, "Well now that you've figured out that I'm alive will you leave me alone?"

"Haku died," he muttered barely loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

Sasuke assumed that Haku was the masked man and his anger at that man made him growl, "Who cares?"

"I do," he whispered as he raised his right hand up in front of his face. Sasuke had to wonder if Naruto killed the masked man and now Naruto felt guilty. He hoped that wasn't the case because, for some reason unknown to him, he felt that Naruto was still too innocent to kill.

He opened his mouth to reprimand Naruto, but snapped it shut when Naruto's eyes widened with fear and his hands shot to his ears. For a moment they sat in silence and then Naruto began to mutter words that Sasuke had to strain his ears to hear it. "Shut up," he was whispering, "I don't know you. Leave me alone. Please stop talking. Please. Please leave me alone. Please," he paused for a moment with his eyes still open wide in fear and then he yelled, "Leave me alone!" Naruto fell to the floor with his eyes still wide open. He was thrashing around in pain.

Sasuke shot up onto his feet and rushed to Naruto's side thinking that he might be having a seizure. He sat on top of him and tried to hold him down so that Naruto wouldn't hurt himself in his thrashing. Naruto bucked and Sasuke was sent sprawling back on the ground. He was reminded of his dream as he wasn't able to help Naruto when he was in pain. "Help!" he yelled, "Somebody help!"

The first person to rush into the room was Kakashi followed by Sakura and then the woman who's house they were using. "Don't touch him," Kakashi said as he took the spot that Sasuke had been in and held Naruto down by pinning his wrists as best he could. Naruto kept thrashing and trying to break free while yelling words like, "Leave me alone!" and, "Stop talking!" His eyes were wide open, but Sasuke knew that he could not see anything.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked frantically.

"I don't know," was Kakashi's answer which probably scared all of them even more, "I don't know. He's just freaking out about something."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Sakura asked Sasuke, and Sasuke only answer for her was to glare at her.

Naruto continued to thrash around and buck to try and get Kakashi off of him. Sasuke could see bruises forming on Naruto's arms. Finally Naruto was able to rip one of his hands free and he began swinging it wildly at Kakashi to try and force him off. Kakashi tried to catch Naruto's arm again, but before he could Naruto's fist landed in Sasuke's hands. "I said don't touch him," Kakashi tried to scold him, but Sasuke kept holding onto Naruto's hand petting it softly as his mother had done to him once when he had sprained his wrist and was crying about it.

After a moment Naruto's fist stopped trying to escape from his grasp so he continued by saying, "It's time to calm down now. Everything will be okay. You just have to calm down," just as his mother used to do. His deep voice was a far-cry from his mother's own soothing voice, but the words calmed Naruto down until finally his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep. That was also the first time he saw a glimpse of the torture that Naruto had to endure everyday.

* * *

><p>this is chapter 3 of 6.<p>

in case you were confused about the first chapter i just wanted to let you know that that is supposed to be a dream and for me dreams are jumbled and confusing so that's what i made Sasuke's dream like. you aren't really supposed to completely understand the dream as long as you understand the fact that he wanted to save Naruto and thought he couldn't


	4. the first time he didn't know

The first time he realized that he didn't know how to live without Naruto was when he first arrived at Orochimaru's layer.

He arrived at Orochimaru's layer all battered and bruised and barely able to walk. Outside he was met by Kabuto and his sickly fake smile. "Well hello there," he said.

"I'm not in the mood," answered Sasuke.

"You're late," Kabuto said making a gesture for Sasuke to follow him.

"I'm here," he growled.

"Well Orochimaru wants to see you," said Kabuto.

"Are you going to take me to him or are you going to talk all day," he hissed.

"Of course," Kabuto smiled. As they walked Sasuke could feel all the eyes on him. He hated it, but he knew that sooner or later they would get bored and leave him alone as they always did.

When they arrived at the room there was even more people. "Welcome Sasuke," Orochimaru said in his freaky way. All the people around him were smiling crookedly, and Sasuke wished they would stop staring at him. "You're late Sasuke," Orochimaru said.

"As I've been told," Sasuke growled.

"Oh come now Sasuke. There's no need for you to be in such a bad mood."

"I'm tired, and I'm injured, and I don't like you," Sasuke anwered.

"Ah," said Orochimaru, "That is true," he gestured to some of the people next to him, "We can't let you die from those wounds? You'll never get strong that way."

A nurse came straight at him with what he assumed was supposed to be a seductive smile. "Will you come with me?" she said blinking her eyes prettily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed her into a hallway behind Orochimaru that he hadn't seen before. She led him past many doorways until finally she turned and opened one to reveal a brightly lit room with a bed that was surrounded by a curtain and a cabinet that was filled with some of the most common medicines. It reminded him of the clinic at his ninja school before he graduated. Sasuke scowled at the remembrance of his past before he promptly pushed it to the back of his mind determined to keep it there until he had the strength to dispel it from his memories for good.

The woman asked him to sit down onto the bed which he did. "Will you take off your shirt?" she asked, but when he winced trying to lift it above his head she tried to say very seductively, "or I can take it off for you."

"Stay away from me or I will cut your head off," he growled at the girl. She gasped and moved back, but she still stared at him with loving eyes. When he finally got the shirt over his head the girl stood in her place staring at his muscular chest. "Are you going to help me or not?" growled Sasuke after a moment's waiting. At this she jumped and ran closer to him. She immediately started healing his wounds and Sasuke was actually surprised at how much damage Naruto had caused.

Over the next few days, as he stayed in that medical room, he had many visitors that he had never even seen before. Many of them were fangirls coming to ask him out, but others were men either coming to confess the admiration for his skills or their jealousy of Orichimaru's like of him.

He kept waiting for the people to get bored of him like they usually did back in his home town, but they never did. That's when he remembered that the only reason people stopped paying attention to him so much is because Naruto always tried to take away the attention. Naruto had always wanted the attention that he got so now that Naruto wasn't there he had no one to take the attention from him. Now how was he supposed to get away from all of there eyes? This was also the first time that he ever missed Naruto.

* * *

><p>this is chapter 4 of 6<p> 


	5. the first time he couldn't live

The first time he realized he couldn't live without Naruto was when he first got word that Naruto had tried to kill himself.

After only weeks of being plagued by everyone's attention Sasuke realized that his old ways of escaping wouldn't work without Naruto's help. He had to come up with new way to disappear by hiding in the shadows. The first month he could hide from most of Orochimaru's underlings. The second month allowed him to hide from Kabuto. In the third month he could even disappear from Orochimaru by slipping into the shadows and suppressing his own chakra. That's how he was in the room with Orochimaru when he heard the horrible news.

He was waiting for Orochimaru to call for him so they could train when one of Orochimaru's subordinates that he only slightly recognize burst into the room. "Orochimaru-sama!" he gasped as he collapsed to the floor.

"What is it," Orochimaru hissed.

"I have news from Konoha," he said after taking a moment to catch his breath. That's when Sasuke realized that he recognized the subordinates as one of the ninjas in Konoha that had kept an annoyingly close eye on him.

"What is it?" Orochimaru hissed again.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki tried to kill himself," he gasped.

Sasuke had to stop himself from snickering as he heard of the idiot. That is until he heard Orochimaru's next words, "That blondie with blue eyes finally tried to kill himself." Sasuke's heart leapt to the top of his throat as he realized just who they were talking about. "How long ago did he do it?"

"It was three months ago." Sasuke's heart stuck in his throat and seemed to stop his breathing as he realized that was just after he left Konoha.

"How is his condition," asked Orochimaru with a smirk.

"He hasn't yet woken from a coma," answered the subordinate. sasuke felt like his heart was going to explode and destroy his whole body with it.

Orochimaru's smirk widened. "That's good," he said, "Why don't we make it so he never does."

Sasuke didn't wait to hear the rest. He knew that they were planning on killing Naruto and he couldn't let that happen. His mind was seized with memories of his missing friend and all the things that Naruto had done to help him. He snuck out through the door behind Orochimaru's chair being careful not to be seen. From there he slipped out of the hideout unnoticed.

Sasuke didn't even stop to get any supplies before he began his week long journey back to Konoha. He only stopped for brief moments in the small villages that he passed by to get a quick bite to eat so he could continue going.

The first place he went to when he snuck into the village was Naruto's rundown apartment. He hesitated just outside the door. He didn't know how many times he had stood outside of this door when he was sent to go and get Naruto after Naruto had been late to training. He had never once set foot inside the apartment. After a few seconds of contemplating he opened the door. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to see inside the apartment, but what he did see made him cringe in disgust. The people hadn't even bothered to clean Naruto's apartment so there was a large patch of dried blood, crusty and breaking, on Naruto's bed. Sasuke imagined that when the dried blood was still freshly pouring out of Naruto's body it was dripping onto the bed and slipping onto the floor where there was another patch of disgusting brown. The dry pool reached a broken picture frame and Sasuke bent down to look at it. He gasped when he saw the picture of his team broken and ripped. Surrounded by blood. He wanted to cry when he saw the pristine condition of his own self and Naruto's ripped and ruined body. Without the smile to look past Sasuke could finally see that Naruto's eyes were filled with overwhelming sadness. They looked on the verge of death. The dried blood Naruto's chest made it look like his heart had been ripped out.

Sasuke gently wiped the shards away and picked up the picture being careful not to rip it any more. He stood carefully and looked around the room once more. Just as he was about to leave through the front door he saw the door knob turn. He slipped out the window quietly and waited to see who it was.

Iruka opened the door and looked around frantically. Kakashi followed Iruka in before sighing and saying, "Iruka. You need to stop coming here. If you want to know if he's woken up you can just as easily go to the hospital and see him there."

"I'm sure I heard someone in here," he said turning around until his eye caught the picture frame, "and look the picture is gone."

"Someone probably threw it away and tried to get another one for him," answered Iruka.

Sasuke held the picture close to him and fled the scene just as he heard Iruka break down into sobs. He couldn't stop his own tears from falling just as the rain that had been looming over head for some time finally fell. That was also the first time since his family's death that he cried.

* * *

><p>chapter 5 of 6<p> 


	6. the first love

The first time he realized he loved Naruto was when those sky blue eyes first opened.

Sasuke sat in a tree just outside Naruto's hospital room watching as Naruto's chest rose and fell. He had been there since 12 o'clock and he had yet to see anyone visit Naruto even though it was already midnight. Not even a doctor had come to visit the blonde child.

Sasuke slipped into the room and looked around in the dull contents. The flowers that sat in a vase next to Naruto's head were long past dead and he realized that they hadn't been changed for at least two months. Maybe more. He moved closer and sat in what Sasuke believed to be the most uncomfortable chair he had ever sat in, but he would stay in it because it was the only one near Naruto's bed. He reached out and carefully took the hand that wasn't pierced by needles and held it lightly in his hands. "Naruto," he said, "I don't know if you know this, but my mom didn't die instantly. The truth is I didn't even have to be in the hospital. I was only there because I wanted to stay with her. She was in a coma. They told me that she could hear everything that I said to her. I really wished it to be true. I still do. I spent every second talking to her until I finally lost my voice. That's when I left the hospital and went to school. I thought she'd be fine while I was at school, but she died. You know I wanted to thank you for playing a prank on that teacher even though I know you didn't do it for me, but I couldn't talk. After that we got into so many fights and I was just so depressed that I couldn't even see how much pain you were in. Did you know I watched you ever since I first met you? You probably don't remember, but we met in a park before school even started. I was crying because my dad had yelled at me, but then you came up and patted my head and you stayed there until my dad found us and started yelling at you. You just nodded at me and walked away. I admired you after that. I wanted to be as strong as you and be strong enough not to let people yelling at me affect me. I watched you all the time after that and I realized that it did affect you but you just kept it hidden. I could read you like an open book until you started smiling all the time. I guess when you started smiling I didn't think it was necessary to look into your eyes. If I had looked I would have realized that you were still so upset," he paused and took out the picture that he had tucked into his weapons' pouch, "I only looked at your eyes again when I saw this. Now I wish I could see them. Will you let me see your eyes again? Can you even hear me? God I hope you can," he reached up to touch Naruto's pale cheek, "Why did you try to kill yourself Naruto? Is it because you are lonely? I promise, if you wake up – no, when you wake up – I will never leave you alone again. I'll stand by your side at every waking moment. I'll never leave you alone if you just wake up."

Sasuke gasped when he saw naruto's beautiful blue eyes slowly blink open. He scrambled onto the bed to see the lovely eyes closer. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked, "Am I dead?"

"No Naruto," Sasuke answered barely able to hold back his tears back, "No you're not dead."

"Then I'm dreaming," Naruto said looking away from him.

"No you're not dreaming,"Sasuke said frantically trying to get those beautiful eyes back on him.

"Of course you would say that Sasuke," Naruto allowed Sasuke to guide his head to face him, "because you are supposed to say whatever would make me happy. At least that's what I've heard. I've never really had any good dreams before," he laughed emotionlessly and looked back at the ceiling, "How ironic that my first good dream is right after I try to kill myself. I guess it's just another thing to punish me. Haven't I been punished enough already?"

"Why would I want to punish you?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know," Naruto sighed, "I've done nothing, but try to help you since we first met."

"You've never tried to help me," Sasuke couldn't hold back his disbelieving comment

"I have done nothing, but try to make you happy," said Naruto, "My whole life has revolved around you."

"That's not true," said Sasuke trying desperately to disprove what Naruto said, "What about your crush on Sakura and your love for ramen?"

"I hate Sakura," Naruto frowned, "Did you know the bitch told everyon that I forced you to leave against your own will when I failed to bring you back. The only reason that I pretended to have a crush on her was because that was the easiest way to distract her from annoying. And ramen is disgusting, but I ate it so that I could find you before the fangirls did and help you out when they did."

"Then what about training with Jiraiya and your love for attention?"

"I trained with Jiraiya so that Kakashi would be free to train with you and I hate attention. But so do you. It's better for the attention to be on me rather than on you.

"Why?" Sasuke had never thought that Naruto's life had revolved around him, but now he almost felt guilty for stealing Naruto's life.

Naruto looked straight at him and said, "Because I love you," without even the slightest of hesitation.

Sasuke was speechless. For several moments all he could do was stare into those beautiful eyes that he had grown to love. Those eyes that belonged to the man he had grown to love. The man that he had always loved without knowing it. "I love you too," said Sasuke still staring into those blue eyes.

By the corner of his eyes he could see Naruto's lips twist into a sad smile, but the only thing Sasuke cared about was that the bright blue eyes flooded with happiness mixed with small wisps of longing and desperation. There still remained a looming sadness in them, but the happiness made Sasuke more relieved. "You're a liar," Naruto said.

"No Naruto," Sasuke said as he rested his head on Naruto's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the thin waist, "I'm not lying to you. I love you." Naruto tried to get away so Sasuke repeated himself. Every time he repeated himself Naruto's attempts to escape only grew until it was at the point that Naruto could barely even hold the weak body down. Sasuke was afraid that if he tried to hold Naruto down he would just hurt him more so he quickly slipped off the bed only to see that during the struggle the blanket slipped off of Naruto's body, clad only in a pair of boxers, and the several scars that littered his stomach. "Naruto what are these?" he asked rubbing his fingers against the darkened scars.

Naruto pushed his hand away and said, "I thought I might as well bring him with me. Instead the bastard had to leave on his own."

"Who?" asked Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke," Naruto let the sad smile slip onto his face again, "Since you're a dream you should already know that I killed the Kyuubi."

"You killed the Kyuubi," asked Sasuke, "That's great."

Naruto sighed, "It'd be even better if I could have died with him."

"No it wouldn't have Naruto," said Sasuke carefully sitting next to Naruto on the bed, "Then you would have left me alone."

"Let's just face it Sasuke," said Naruto, "I'm the last person you want by your side."

"That's not true Naruto. You're the only one I want to be by my side because I love you."

"I wish you would stop saying that," Naruto muttered.

"Why?"

Naruto reached out a weak hand to touch Sasuke's cheek before finally saying, "Because I want so much to believe you but I know you're just a dream and you it hurts to try and convince myself of those facts."

Sasuke opened his mouth to contradict him, but before he could Naruto said, "Sasuke I'm tired. I wanted to sleep for a while."

Sasuke smiled slightly and said, "Then you should go to bed, but only if you promise to wake up in the morning when I'll be waiting for you. I will be waiting for you when you wake up."

"I don't believe you," said Naruto as his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

"Well you should," Sasuke said even though he knew that Naruto couldn't hear him.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto in the bed until finally his legs fell asleep and he was forced to walk around the room. He paced for almost an hour until he heard a groan sounded in the background. He returned to Naruto's side to watch as he slowly woke up. "Sasuke?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would be here when you woke up," he said soothingly.

"But that was a dream," was Naruto's confused answer.

"I told you it wasn't," he answered.

"But you would never say that you loved me."

"That's not true," Sasuke smiled, "I love you more than everything in the world."

Naruto's eyes teared up and he beckoned for Sasuke to come closer to him until Sasuke's face was only an inch away from his face. Then Naruto wrapped his bony arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him into a kiss. That was also the first time that he and Naruto had a true kiss.

* * *

><p>the end<p> 


End file.
